The invention generally relates to ash insulation panels used as thermal insulation in residential, public, and commercial buildings.
The ash insulation panels of the present invention are made of a novel composition prepared from ash and plastic and/or chemicals materials locally available in commercial quantities. It provides a solution for ash and plastic waste materials by the recycling thereof, which also increases their added value.